Secrets reviled
by winged-soldiar
Summary: Sirius has a secret. And Harry finds out.


**Chapter 1-All I'm Living For**

3rd Person's POV

Harry Potter stared out his window. It was the beginning of his summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts.

He grieved the fact that Sirius was dead.

Suddenly, his door creaked open. "Get dressed, boy. Guest are coming over."

"Who?" He asked, hoping against hope that it was one of his friends.

"New neighbors." And with that Uncle Vernon closed the door to go get ready.

Harry was already dressed, but tried to flatten his hair.

**1 Hour Later.**

Harry's POV

I ran down the stairs. It was time to meet the new neighbors.

I see Uncle Vernon put on his coat.

"The neighbors aren't coming?"

"We're going to meet them at a club their daughter works at, get your coat on, boy!" He answered.

I did what he told me to, and headed out for the car.

**5 Minutes Later**

Frannie's POV

I'm standing backstage, nervous as heck.

Tonight my parents and the neighbors are coming to watch me sing.

The problem is that I like different music then my parents do.

I am so grounded.

"You ready for sound check?" My manager asked me.

"Yea."

I began to check the microphone. "Check one two three." My voice comes out crystal clear.

"Okay guys, we're ready." The manager says.

Harry's POV

We arrived quickly, and decided to get a seat toward the front.

A business-looking woman walks onto the stage to the microphone.

"Hello, welcome to the club. Next up we have death rose." She said, and I'm guessing death rose is the band.

"My girl is the lead singer next." Mr. Saxon said, we just met him; he's the new neighbor.

The electric guitar roared to life, and a voice rang through the room.

**"**_**All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night."**_

A beautiful girl in a short white dress with maroon hair walked onto the stage and to the microphone.

**"**_**I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.** _

**All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.**

**I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again.**

**All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.**

**Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?**

**All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.**

**Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me."**

The guitar stopped short and her last line hung in the air. 

Then applause erupted from the crowd and she smiled.

I looked over at her parents to congratulate them for a beautiful-voiced daughter, but they looked angry.

Why were they angry?

The band walked off the stage.

**30 Minutes Later**

Frannie's POV

I walked out of the dressing rooms after finally getting my white dress off. I hate that thing, it's so itchy!

I walked over to where my parents and neighbors were, but only to see everyone looking angry.

Well, everyone looked angry except the small boy about my age at the end of the table.

He was short, strong, and had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

He had jet-black hair, and emerald green eyes, with small circular glasses.

And he had a satisfactory look on his face.

"Frances Jane Saxon! How dare you lie to your father and I! Classical music? That was defiantly not at all classical, it was dirty, ragged noise! You are grounded young lady! No TV, no band practice, no choir practice, you are to come straight home after school everyday for a week! School, homework eat and sleep is all you will be allowed to do!" Mom started.

"Why? Just because I like different music than you! This isn't the 1950's anymore mom! Sorry, but I'm imperfect! And I always will be! Why couldn't I live with uncle Sirius?"

"He's dead! And even if he wasn't you won't because he is a criminal! He killed too many people and he is a horrible person! _He's of their crowd!_" She whispered.

"Sirius Black?" The young boy asked, sadness written across his face.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm Harry Potter, I'm your new neighbor." He said. "And Sirius Black wasn't a criminal, he was framed. He didn't kill anyone." He said sternly, directing the sentence toward mom now.

"And how would you know that? Hum? You don't know anything! You probably only know of him from the _news_." Mom defended herself.

"You're wrong! He's a good person! And I know because I'm his godson!" He yelled.

"Oh, great. Honey we moved close to one of _his crowd_." Dad said.

That did it! I've loved Uncle Sri since I was a little girl, and I know that I loved him more than I love mom and dad.

_**"I HATE YOU!"**_ I screamed at my mom and dad, hot tears running down my cheeks.

I turned around and ran to the exit, slamming through the door when I got to it.

I ran all the way to the creak, the place I go to when I'm sad, or mom and dad are fighting.

I sat at the bank, letting the tears come down.

I could picture Uncle Sirius holding me, telling that everything was going to be okay, that I could come live with him in the wizarding world, and be happy.

But I know that that's never going to happen, since he's dead, and I won't ever be happy.

I quietly whispered the lyrics to the song he used to sing to me at Christmas time.

**"_La, la, la, la..._**

_**I'm wishing on a star**_

_**And trying to believe**_

_**That even though it's far**_

_**He'll find me Christmas Eve**_

_**I guess that Santa's busy**_

_**Cause he's never come around**_

_**I think of him**_

_**When Christmas Comes to Town**_

_**The best time of the year**_

_**When everyone comes home**_

_**With all this Christmas cheer**_

_**It's hard to be alone**_

_**Putting up the Christmas tree**_

_**With friends who come around**_

_**It's so much fun**_

_**When Christmas Comes to Town**_

_**Presents for the children**_

_**Wrapped in red and green**_

_**All the things I've heard about**_

_**But never really seen**_

_**No one will be sleeping on**_

_**The night of Christmas Eve**_

_**Hoping Santa's on his way**_

_**When Santa's sleigh bells ring**_

_**I listen all around**_

_**The herald angels sing**_

_**I never hear a sound**_

_**When all the dreams of children**_

_**Once lost will all be found**_

_**That's all I want **_

_**When Christmas Comes to Town**_

_**That's all I want**_

_**When Christmas Comes to Town"**_

I hear a sound behind me and turn around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, voice horse to Harry.

"Seeing if you're okay." He said, looking down.

"I'm okay, just miss him." I said.

"Yea, I miss him too." He said.

"How'd he die?" I asked, knowing that I shouldn't have.

"Murdered." Was all he said, looking distant in the eyes?

"Oh." That's all I managed to say.

"I liked the song. The one in the club." He said out of the blue.

"Thanks, parents don't like it." I said with a sort of laugh.

After that I got up and left, Harry stayed though, and I don't want to know what he was thinking.

**_So, How'd you like it? Tell me in reviews! –k.b. oh, and how Frannie is related to Sirius will be reviled in the next chap!_**


End file.
